


Numbers

by LiliMane



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: A Series of Evak Oneshots, AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliMane/pseuds/LiliMane
Summary: Hello lovelies!This is a series of drabbles I'm currently writing for the drabble challenge. Some of them will be AUs, some of them canon compliant. All of them are stories focusing on the relationship between Isak and Even. Each chapter is a separate drabble. If you're interested in how the challenge looks like, here is the post on Tumblr:https://isxev.tumblr.com/post/165302723748/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-youAnd here is the original post with this drabble:https://isxev.tumblr.com/post/165307367018/okay-theres-no-need-for-that-d-22-and-if-imIf you enjoyed reading any of these, you can let me know or shoot me an ask (anonymously or not) on Tumblr.Hope you enjoy!





	1. 22

 

**I've Seen the Way You Look at Me when You Think I Don't Notice**

 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

“What?”

“Tell him that. That’s a good conversation starter if you wanna get right to, you know, it.”

“Uhhh…Which would be?”

“A conversation with a guy you’ve been having this stare-down with. Are you both in a western, or something? You’ve been staring at each other for I don’t know how long. Do I need to worry that one of you is going to take out a revolver any second?”

Isak drops his gaze into his notebook and comes up with the best response one can possibly come up with when your best friend catches you staring at your long-time crush.

“Uhh…no.”

“Okaay.” Sana says in an exasperated tone. They sit in silence for a moment. “You know..” she begins, “now at least I know why you so desperately deny my frequent offers to study at mine. But just how _much_ work can we get done if you’re just staring at a skinny white boy instead of focusing on the material we’re trying to get through?”

Isak rolls his eyes and starts to study the letters in his biology book very intently, even though he’s not focusing on their meaning at all.

“I’m…I’m, I’m focusing. At home. After school. In my room.”

“So, you’re just wasting my time here, huh?”

“No!” Isak unwittingly raises his voice and an older woman, his English teacher, sitting two tables from them gives him a disapproving look. Great. Now Isak will definitely not get a 5 in English. That woman is like a cat – she holds on to her grudges, however small they might be.

“I want to study, with you. Your presence calms me down.” Before Isak can catch himself, the confession is already made and Sana smirks a bit, more to herself than to Isak.

 _Okay, then._ If Isak had already started with confessing things he’d normally never admit, not if he wasn’t caught staring at the (hopefully) future man of his life, he might just as well continue.

“I mean…” He shifts in his seat a bit and lowers his voice even more. “It calms me down when I’m not sitting here alone, when he’s, you know…”

“Eating you alive while sitting across from you each time you come to the school library to study with your _lovely_ friend?”

Isak’s eye widen but he shrugs feebly after a moment and admits, “Yeah.”

“Hm. You know, Isabel, I’m not really interested in that.”

“In what?”

“Well, neither in sitting here with you but not getting our work done _or_ being your matchmaker.” Sana knows very well that the second part of that sentence isn’t exactly true, but it’s not like Isak has to know that.

“Well then,” Isak huffs and leans back on the chair, dropping his hands onto his knees dramatically. “What am I supposed to do? I can’t just go over to him and, like, I don’t know…”

“Start speaking?”

“Well, yeah. Exactly. You get me Sana, please don’t leave me to my own devices with this. I’m desperate here.”

“Haven’t I heard that somewhere before.” Sana raises her eyebrows and goes back to reading her biology notes, until her phone pings and she takes it out of her pocket to look at it. She smiles that knowing smile to herself and types in a message. Isak is still looking at her with pleading eyes, but she just says, “Try to focus for now, Isabel. I’m sure things are going to take some sort of turn soon.”

“Ugh.” Isak does as he’s told and starts reading that damn sentence he’s been stuck on for the last 20 minutes. Before he can even finish it, a deep voice is coming from someone who is suddenly standing next to their table.

“Hi. I, uh…”

Isak looks up. Sana’s diligently taking notes in her notebook, not paying attention to the absolutely gorgeous guy standing over them.

“I just wanted to let you know, uh, that I…” The nameless gorgeous stranger peeks at Sana for a moment, as if looking for some sort of confirmation or support.

“That, I…I’ve seen the way you…look at me when you think I don’t notice.”


	2. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> This is a series of drabbles I'm currently writing for the drabble challenge. Some of them will be AUs, some of them canon compliant. All of them are stories focusing on the relationship between Isak and Even. Each chapter is a separate drabble. If you're interested in how the challenge looks like, here is the post on Tumblr:  
> https://isxev.tumblr.com/post/165302723748/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you
> 
> And here is the original post with this drabble:  
> https://isxev.tumblr.com/post/165397246478/3791314-anyall-of-these
> 
> If you enjoyed reading any of these, you can let me know or shoot me an ask (anonymously or not) on Tumblr.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

**Kiss Me**

 

“Kiss me.”

“What?” My eyes widen and my brain’s short-circuiting.

“You can just kiss me. To let her know, well, rather passively-aggressively, but still, that you’re not, you know, interested.”

I look up at him. His leg is bouncing slightly. If it’s from impatience or nervousness, I don’t know. But somehow I’m hoping it’s both.

He steals a glance at me and smiles weakly. Then, he shrugs.

“I mean, it’s just a suggestion.”

He goes back to watching the crowd, his eyes stop at Camilla, who’s still staring at me, or at us, from across the crowded room, leaning on the wall with beer in her hand.

“Uhh…Okay.” I’m not thinking, really. Just saying “okay,” as if on an instinct.

He looks back at me, eyes wide and bright, like they always are.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Fuck it. Let’s just do it.”

He wipes his hands on his jeans. Wait, so we’re like, using hands and shit?

“O…okay. She’s looking, so let’s do it now.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

I stand by the wall as if I’m buried there, motionless and wide-eyed, so he takes a step toward me and leans in.

“Um…oka-”

Well shit. He’s already started. Okay, then. Two can play at this game. His lips are chapped and cold, even though we’re inside, surrounded by a crowd of drunken people. He gently runs his lips over me and tips his head to the side. Right. Left. Right. And left.

So sweet.

No one has ever kissed me like that. To be honest, I’m usually the one doing the stepping-forward-leaning-in-and-making-the-first-move thing. Each time, like a robot, making my calculated steps and stopping at just the right moment. Then slipping my tongue in at just the right moment. Just the right amount. Sensual, but not overwhelming. I don’t even know when I picked it up, this strategy, this game, this mathematical pattern of action. I’m so used to doing it, each time we’re at a party, that it just became a habit. An emotionless, studied habit, like drinking coffee in the morning. Or taking notes in class. Or smiling at customers at work.

But this, this right here. That’s a _kiss_. That’s not something I’ve ever become used to. Because it’s my first time, being kissed like this.

Oh, here comes the tongue. Oh, man, that’s _way_ too much. And too eager. Someone should teach this guy how to do this properly. Pace yourself. You don’t want to come off as desperate. Or infatuated with the subject of your habit-doing. Or in love, or something.

I think for a while and I realize I don’t want to be the one who’s going to teach him any of the mechanical works of an emotionless, studied kiss right now. I’m thinking and I realize I’m enjoying the clumsiness, and the eagerness. The wetness. The breathlessness I see on his face when he pulls away.

And why is he pulling away, exactly? I was enjoying that.

His eyes are fixed on my lips, still, so I’m figuring he was enjoying it just as much as I did. Well, with _this_ amount of tongue he certainly did. He’s standing so close to me, that when he’s staring at my mouth so intently it looks like he’s cross eyed. He looks cute like this, deep in thought and seemingly in a different world than this one. A much more exciting, voluptuous world. A world with no need for emotionless habits. A world that allows intimacy.

Before I can think anymore, I grab him by the neck and put him against the wall, against my hold. One hand on his cheek. The other on his hip. Squeezing. Making itself comfortable on that hipbone poking my palm. It’s my usual go-to position while making out with people at parties. But it feels _different_.

I press my lips to his again, in an attempt to show him what a technically proper kiss feels like. My mouth doesn’t seem to be in sync with my thoughts though, because it just does what it wants.

I’m giving him a sloppy, rushed kiss. Maybe some people would call it passionate. I’d just call it desperate.

I’m embarrassing myself in front of him, eating his face like I’ve been starving for the last 21 years of my life. And maybe I was. At this moment, it certainly feels like it.

I pull away gently. He’s completely out of breath at this point. After a minute or two of just staring at my lips, he slowly turns his head into Camilla’s direction and breathes out a quiet, “She’s gone.”

 _Good_ , I think. So is my need for emotionless hookups.


	3. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> This is a series of drabbles I'm currently writing for the drabble challenge. Some of them will be AUs, some of them canon compliant. All of them are stories focusing on the relationship between Isak and Even. Each chapter is a separate drabble. If you're interested in how the challenge looks like, here is the post on Tumblr:  
> https://isxev.tumblr.com/post/165302723748/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you
> 
> And here is the original post with this drabble:  
> https://isxev.tumblr.com/post/165736788448/evak-and-1-i-would-love-to-see-even-be-the-one
> 
> If you enjoyed reading any of these, you can let me know or shoot me an ask (anonymously or not) on Tumblr.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

**Come over here and make me**

 

“Baby.” Isak feels a wet kiss on his cheek.

“Baby.” Another one. “Baby.” And another one. “Baby.” His forehead. “Baby.” His lips. “Baby. Baby. Baby. Baby. Baby.” Isak's face is peppered with short, fast, excited kisses, that he knows Even has a hard time placing on his face since he's smiling so damn wide.

Isak promptly sits up on the bed and hastily reaches for his phone on their nightstand.

“Fuck, Even, what the...” He looks at the time. 7:30. Of course Even would wake up even before Isak's alarm had the chance to go off. _Of course._ Now, everything is ruined.

“Baby, is that how you respond to me waking you up? On _this_ special day?”

Isak dramatically plops back on his back and huffs out a groggy “When did you get up?”

“I wake up about, uhm, twenty minutes ago or something, I think. I hopped in the shower and made us breakfast. Your favorite...”

“God, Even!” Isak sits back up again. “You _showered_? And _made breakfast_?? I swear...”

Even's smile fades as he straightens his back, looking at Isak with a confused look on his face. Isak immediately feels guilty. _Fuck._ He's already fucking this up.

“No, I mean...” He sighs and looks down at his hands. Okay. He might as well say it, since his plan has been already ruined. “I wanted to wake you up. And make you breakfast. And shower with you, and do that thing you like. I set my alarm for 7:35, hoping you wouldn't get up any earlier.” He sighs again, feeling guilty for yelling at his sweet, sweet boyfriend first thing in the morning. And on top of that, on this day. Of _all_ days. “Fuck.” He looks up at Even and smirks faintly. “Should've suspected you'd get up earlier. I'm so sorry, baby.”

Even doesn't look like he needs any apologies. His smile is back on his face and his leg is bouncing against the sheets, like it always does when he's excited. _It's like he's a dog and that's his tail_ , Isak thinks, unable to not make that comparison in his head whenever he sees his boyfriend bouncing his leg like that.

“You...Like, prepared a plan, or something? Made...some...plans?” Even scoots up to Isak, his hands already on his chest and his body pressed to his boyfriends'.

Isak gently strokes Even's floppy hair from his forehead and smiles, then lets out an exaggerated “Yes.”

They look at each other for a moment, dopey smiles on their faces and hands in each other's hair.

“So...what was the plan?”

“The plan...was for you to _not_ make breakfast for me-”

“Us.” Even interrupts happily, his face getting closer and closer to Isak's, who rolls his eyes fondly.

“ _Us_ , and _not_ go shower by yourself, and _not_ get yelled at by me because of my incompetence.”

Even frowns.

“Your...what?”

“My-”

“Your _impotence_? Isak.” Even's face grows somber. “You should have told me. How will we live from now? How will we deal with your new...situation?” Even's face is serious, but his hand has already found its way under their duvet and between Isak's legs. Even's eyebrows shoot up. “ _Oh._ And that situation really does seem to be very hard.”

Isak laughs, but takes Even's wrists into his hands.

“Not now.” Isak half-whispers, brushing his nose against Even's.

“Oh?” Isak pecks Even on the lips softly. “Does...your plan involve...telling me what to do?”

Isak smiles and pecks Even on the lips again.

“No. I mean...Yes. A bit.” Even raises his eyebrows.

“I'm listening.”

Isak huffs out a short laugh. “I mean, it involves me, having planned something for us and, me, _urging_ you to go with it.”

“Mm. Okay.” Even cuddles up to Isak and brings his face closer to his boyfriends'.

“Okay?” Isak whispers.

“Yeah.” Even whispers back, and just when Isak is about to kiss him, Even says, with an innocent smile,

“I wouldn't mind you making me do stuff, though.”

Isak smiles back and closes the remaining distance between them, giving his boyfriend what he hopes is the sweetest and most loving kiss he's had since, well, yesterday.

Judging from the small pleased sound Even makes, he has succeeded.

“Happy birthday baby.” Isak gives Even one of his softest, most honest and most intimate smiles (which happen to be Even's favorite).

“Mhmm. Thank you baby.” Even smiles back at him, and oh, there's Isak's most favorite sight in the world.

Isak (regretfully) realizes that he can't let this moment last any longer, since they have to be at Sana's in an hour (according to his plan anyway) and if that's how things are going to be progressing, they probably won't make it out of bed at all.

Even frowns when he feels Isak's hands leaving his back and his lips leaving his neck.

“Come on. We have to start getting ready if we want to follow the plan I've arranged for today. And that involves you getting a second shower. _And_ eating my cereal.”

Isak is almost on his way to the kitchen, when he realizes Even has not left the bed yet. He turns around, only to find Even spread out across it, looking shameless, lazy and totally, totally naked.

Isak can't fight the small smile that creeps up on his lips.

“Come on, Ev. I want you to get in the shower with me.”

Even looks at him with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah? Come over here and make me, then.”

 


	4. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> This is a series of drabbles I'm currently writing for the drabble challenge. Some of them will be AUs, some of them canon compliant. All of them are stories focusing on the relationship between Isak and Even. Each chapter is a separate drabble. If you're interested in how the challenge looks like, here is the post on Tumblr:  
> https://isxev.tumblr.com/post/165302723748/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you
> 
> And here is the original post with this drabble:  
> https://isxev.tumblr.com/post/165942743968/6-and-evak-of-course
> 
> If you enjoyed reading any of these, you can let me know or shoot me an ask (anonymously or not) on Tumblr.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

**Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?**

 

Isak opens the door to his dorm room and throws his backpack on the floor. _Ugh_. The first half of another stressful day as a biology major is over. The students have been going crazy for the last few weeks, ever since the orientation for the student houses began. The constant yelling, running around and pranking do _not_ sit well with Isak's idea of a peaceful Uni life. What Isak wants to do is to sit at the back of the class, diligently taking his notes, have calm study sessions with his best friend (and a serious competitor in the race for the title of the best student in their year) and relax after classes while going over his favorite anatomy books. Anatomy's his favorite. Well, studying anatomy does not _always_ mean opening a book for Isak. Sometimes, it means clicking 'play' on certain videos. Involving two people of certain sex. Spending quality time with each other. Preferably naked. And sweaty. And moaning. And--

 _Okay_. _This_ evening is certainly looking to be one of those when Isak stares at his laptop screen instead of at the pages of his favorite anatomy book. It's just one of those evenings.

Before Isak can take out the laptop from his backpack though, he hears a suspicious rustle from his side of the room. A rustle that could only come from his bed. Magnus said he's spending time with his girlfriend tonight so there shouldn't be anyone other than him in their dorm room tonight. Isak switches the lights on and shrieks at the sight of a strange back peeking from under his duvet.

The person lying in Isak's bed reacts to the (embarrassingly high) sound that escapes Isak mouth by slowly turning over his back and running a hand over his face.

 _Oh. Okay._ _He's hot_ , is all that manages to cross Isak's mind before the stranger notices Isak's presence and promptly sits up on the bed. The lower half of his body is covered by the duvet, but the upper half is certainly not covered by anything. Isak is trying his hardest to forget that finding a handsome guy lying in his bed is what most of his fantasies have included ever since his devastatingly embarrassing puberty days (given that, in his fantasies, he knew the guy's name), then swallows audibly and eloquently asks,

“Wh—what?”

The Handsome Stranger runs a hand through his hair (it looks _so_ soft that Isak has to make a fist to stop himself from reaching out and touching it) and an apologetic smile appears on his face.

“H-hi. Sorry, I...” The stranger huffs and shakes his head. “It's a...it's a part of this Challenge Week I'm participating in, as you probably figured out by now.”

Isak furrows his eyebrows. _Huh. So he's one of_ _ **them**_ _._ One of those obnoxious loud students who participate in this kind of thing, yelling and running around, doing stupid challenges and prank innocent students, in the meantime robbing Isak off his important _quiet_ study time whenever he tries to study on campus.

 _Well, I guess it was to good to be true_ , Isak thinks, _to find a hot_ _ **and**_ _a nice guy just randomly stretching his legs in my bed one night_.

“Well, I'm not participating in any of that.” Isak sighs and gestures in the general direction of his bed. “So could be so kind to just, like, leave my bed?”

“Uhh...Sure.” The Handsome Stranger looks a bit guilty but doesn't move from where he's sitting. After a pause, he quietly asks, “Could you, uh...

hand me my underwear?”

Isak's eyes widen as he tries to take in what was just said to him.

“Your _underwear_?” He repeats in an offended tone.

“Um, yeah. I mean...” The stranger sighs and looks up at Isak, his stare more intense, unlike before. “The part of the challenge was to, uh, break into a certain person's dorm room and, uhh...sort of, get them to lie in bed with me, while I'm...totally, _totally_ naked.” The intensity with which the Handsome Stranger accentuates the words 'totally' and 'naked' is not helping with Isak's decision to get him out of his dorm room as soon as possible. Isak clears his throat and finally takes a seat by his desk, situated in front of his bed.

“Uh...so...you're, naked?” The Handsome Stranger nods. “Under... _my_ duvet?”

“Yeah...Sorry about that.”

“Well that won't do me any good if you're sorry **after** the fact!”

“I...I'm sorry.” The stranger repeats himself and straightens his back a bit. “I don't usually participate in this sort of thing.” Isak immediately feels a bit relieved to hear that, desperately hoping that the Handsome Naked Stranger in His Bed will not turn out to be a total douche.

“So...is there a reason you're naked in my bed??”

The stranger sighs again. “The guys, I mean, my friends, were sort of trying to make me forget about my ex lately and I just got tired of them tiptoeing around me, so I made them promise that if I succeed in this challenge they'll leave the Sonja subject for good.”

 _Ah._ There it is. 'The Sonja subject'. Why would Isak assume, that even if The Stranger turns out to be a moderately good guy, he'd be interested in guys?

“Well, this is just plain stupid. If they're your friends, why would they just not drop it because you asked them to?”

“Hm.” The Stranger shrugs faintly and looks down at his hands. “There's a reason for that, I guess.”

“This is ridiculous. You don't just get into people's beds naked and...Ugh. This is why I hate this whole student mentality. I'm here to get my degree, not fool around and make an ass of myself in front of strangers by jumping into their beds.” Isak scans the room and finds a pair of black boxers lying on the floor, next to his desk. He bends down to grab and hands them to the stranger. The stranger looks at Isak for a moment, as if disbelieving that he's not going with his plan, but then takes his boxers out of Isak's hand, looking resigned.

“Yeah. You're right. It was a long shot anyway.”

Isak plops back onto his seat.

“Why are you upset about this not working out? You can just, like, hop into a random stranger's bed the minute you walk out of here.”

“Uh...It doesn't really work like that.”

“How does it work then?”  
The stranger is quiet for a moment, but then looks straight into Isak's eyes and says, in a voice that is barely above a whisper,

“The rule is to get a person that I like to lie in the bed with me.”

Isak falls completely silent and stares at the stranger with a slightly open mouth.

“And you're the only person I like right now.” The Stranger adds hurriedly and even more quietly. “But, whatever. I respect your boundaries. I shouldn't have done it anyway.” The stranger lifts up the covers a bit and puts his arms below the duvet to put his underwear on. Before he manages to do that, though, Isak is already getting in under the covers with him.

“Uh...” The guy is clearly taken aback by Isak's sudden action (as is Isak himself, if he's being honest).

“Okay. We did it.” Isak says, lying completely still under the duvet, which covers him up to his neck. “What now?” He realizes this question can be interpreted in a variety of ways (mostly non-platonic ways) and corrects himself hurriedly. “I mean, what's the plan here?”

The Stranger composes himself a bit and slides under the covers completely, lying stiffly next to Isak, with his arms glued to his own sides.

“Uh, well..” He shakes his head a bit, as if disbelieving that this is actually happening, but a small smile has managed to already form on his lips. “We're supposed to take a picture as a proof.”

Isak rolls his eyes. He might as well go with it, since he's already started.

“Ugh. Whatever. Just take it.”

The Stranger bends over to reach for his phone lying on the nightstand next to the bed (while Isak is trying _really_ hard to not peek under the covers and just stares awkwardly at the ceiling), then gets back under the covers and reaches out his hand to take a selfie of them. He looks over at Isak which cause their cheeks to touch for a second since they're cooped up so close to each other in Isak's small bed and asks,

“Are you sure?”

Isak takes in his clear, blue eyes, his soft hair falling onto his forehead and his full lips. He swallows and nods.

“Yeah.” He says softly. “Fuck it.”

The guy smiles and Isak's heart skips a beat. Then, he looks over at the camera and clicks before Isak has a chance to look away from the stranger's face.

“I'll send it now and it'll all be over.” The guy types in something on his phone and throws his hand onto his stomach, while his other hand is still lying next to Isak's under the duvet. They both lay in silence for a minute, staring at the ceiling, until the stranger quietly says,

“I should go. Sorry for all this.”

“Don't be sorry.” Isak whispers and the softness in his voice surprises both of them. The stranger turns his head to look at Isak.

“I mean...God. You told me you liked me. And even if that was a lie, it was still the nicest thing anyone's said to me in a long time. Well, besides that one time when my friend admitted I was right on a test when she was wrong.”

The stranger smiles while listening to Isak's rambling, and, after a pause, he says,

“It wasn't a lie.”

Isak giggles, partly because he's embarrassed about lying in bed next to a handsome and a very naked stranger, partly because of how ridiculous this whole situation is, and partly because he can already tell he's inappropriately fond of the stranger. Who is now poking him in the hip.

“What is that?”

“What?”  
“You're poking me. With _something_.”

“It's my thumb!”

“Uh-huh.”

“It is!”

“Okay.”

“I don't think you'd be smiling so wide if the thing you're thinking about was the size of a thumb.”

“Excuse me? I would be fascinated, actually.”

“Yeah? And why is that?”  
“Because...that would be an extremely unusual anatomical case!”

“Mhm. Anatomical case.”

“Yes! I'm really fond of anatomy, if you must know.”

“I bet you are.”

Their banter is stopped by a loud noise coming from the stranger's phone. He brings the phone up to his face and, with the corner of his eye, Isak can read the messages he's received.

 

_**MAGNUS** _

What the hell?! You didn't tell me you've found yourself a boyfriend!!! And fuck me if I don't know exactly who that is!!!!!

 

_**MAHDI** _

Good for you bro

or bad for you

Isak's a fucking grump

 

_**MAGNUS** _

A PAIN in the ASS one might say ;))

 

“What the fuck? I know these people!” Isak sits up on the bed and swipes the phone from the stranger's hand.

“Uh, fuck, I sent it to the wrong group chat. These guys didn't make me do the challenge.” The stranger sits up and looks at Isak, with the same intensity as earlier. Isak swallows at he meets the stranger's gaze and unconsciously parts his mouth, as if he's waiting for a kiss. This seems to catch the stranger's attention, since he lowers his gaze to look at Isak's lips.

“To be honest...I sort of made myself do this challenge.” They both lick their lips at the same time. _Fucking natural connection_ , thinks Isak. “I sort of...wanted an excuse to meet you.”

There is a moment of silence between them, filled with tension, longing and uncertainty.

“Well, you certainly made and entrance.” The stranger chuckles at Isak's words and blushes slightly.

“I'm sorry-”

“Stop saying you're sorry. Tell me your name instead.”

“Ah. Fuck. Sorry. I mean, Even. It's Even.” Isak takes his hand from under the duvet and they awkwardly shake hands, having too small of a space between them to do it properly.

“Hi, Even. I'm Isak.”

“Yeah. I know.”

 


	5. 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> This is a series of drabbles I'm currently writing for the drabble challenge. Some of them will be AUs, some of them canon compliant. All of them are stories focusing on the relationship between Isak and Even. Each chapter is a separate drabble. If you're interested in how the challenge looks like, here is the post on Tumblr:  
> https://isxev.tumblr.com/post/165302723748/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you
> 
> And here is the original post with this drabble:  
> https://isxev.tumblr.com/post/166037579573/39-d
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

**Hey! I was gonna eat that!**

 

****

It seemed to Isak that he had been living off of instant food and frozen pizza for the longest time. And that kind of food was just enough to satisfy his hunger, and that's what food is for anyway, right? To quickly chew through it until your stomach is no longer rumbling. To have a fast lunch between classes, devoid of any memorable taste. Isak had almost forgotten the taste of a good homemade meal he used to have prepared for him on more or less regular basis at home when he still lived with his parents. Once he moved in with Eskild and Linn, a big meal shared together always seemed like a feast, and a big occasion to be celebrated. Because normal meals aren't like that, right? They aren't shared by the kitchen table with those close to you, unless you've gotten _really_ lucky in life. Normal meals are messily prepared by a party of one and hurriedly eaten by a party of one. At least, that's what Isak had managed to get used to after he ran away from home and later lived in Kollektiv. He wasn't prepared for a pair of caring hands arranging him both love-filled meals. The doting pair of hands and a pair of eyes, following his expressions as they observed Isak's reactions to each newly prepared, hot meal – whether it be breakfast, lunch, yet another lunch, dinner, supper or a midnight snack (which are the meals that Isak is fed each day now).

If, a few months back, you'd ask any of Isak's friends what his catchphrase is – some of them would take a moment to come up with something more or less creative, but most of them would probably agree on that it's a tie between a 'whatever' and an 'ugh' followed by an eye-roll. Nowadays, though, what seems to be the phrase that escapes Isak's lips most often (except for the mushy _I love you's_ whispered in the mornings and evenings, or quickly said during a hurried pecks on lips, or lovingly typed at the ends of text messages) is none other than a fond, exasperated warning in the form of an easy sentence Isak lets out, usually with his mouth still full,

“Hey! I was gonna eat that!”, followed by his boyfriend's small smile.

“You know you're full already. I'm going to put it in the fridge so you can finish it when you get hungry after midnight again.”

“Not my fault you tire me out so much during the night.”

“Aw, baby. Also not your fault I keep making too much that is needed for the two of us and you always keep stuffing yourself. You know I won't be mad if you don't finish?”

“Well, that is _not_ what I want to hear from my boyfriend.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Whatever. I want to finish eating everything you made before Magnus somehow senses that we had a delicious meal and texts me that he's coming over and eats it all. It's mine, Even! It was made for me and _I'm_ going to eat it all!”

“Okay, baby. I don't want you to get sick, though, like that one time when you ate too much pasta. Besides, Magnus already texted me. He said he's bored and he's coming over tonight.”

“Ugh.”

Isak had never suspected he'd be with someone both as caring and carefree the way Even is, and he loves it beyond understanding of anyone who is not in his shoes. No one could understand what he and Even have, after all. No one is as in love as they are. No one is so starved for the touch and attention of each other at all times like they are. No one acts like they haven't seen each other for weeks when it has only been a few hours. No one understands the bond they share, even though they're so, so very different and there are still things that they don't know or understand about each other (and probably never will). And, certainly, no one besides Isak knows how great Even's cooking skills are.

“Oh, by the way, I tried out that new recipe when I was at Sana's. The one with the halal meat and that spicy dressing that almost made you cry the last time I added it to bolognese?”

“What? Even?! I was gonna eat that?!”

“You will, but you know I wanted to try making it and Sana's mom was preparing something similar, so we just started experimenting a bit.”

“But _I_ am your taster.”

“Well, she was my taster that night and she did _not_ enjoy it. I will need a lot more practice with that one.”

“Well, I'm always up for eating anything you give me.”

“Don't I know that.”

“Why are you getting up? I thought we were going to lie around in bed some more.”

“I need to answer the door. The courier will be here in like 5 minutes. He sent me a text. And _don't_ ask me what's in the box!”

“Ugh. Just tell him to leave it by the door. Eveeeeen.”

“Baby, let me at least put on my boxers. Stop touching my ass, Is. Let me go.”

“No! I was gonna eat that!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading :)
> 
> As always, I'm @isxev on Tumblr.


End file.
